


Marry The Night

by winratiner



Series: Cheek to Cheek [10]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Sex in a Car
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 16:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3736300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winratiner/pseuds/winratiner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>索林得到了他梦寐以求。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marry The Night

10-Marry The Night  
summary：索林得到了他梦寐以求。

索林和瑟兰迪尔气喘吁吁，他们的体温高得惊人，密闭空间里充斥着雄性麝香的气息，两人下半身那玩意都热得发烫。瑟兰迪尔一把抓起索林的坚挺，沙哑着声音说：“快进来……”  
“没有润滑剂，你疯了？”索林伸手摸索瑟兰迪尔一张一合的穴口，他手指尖带汗，拂过那里的皮肤，汗液似乎一接触滚烫的肌肤便被蒸干，十分干涩，强行突破的话结果无非有二，瑟兰迪尔被撕开，或者自己被夹断。  
“我找找有没有什么可以润滑的东西。”索林上气不接下气地说，伸手掏兜。  
“你快点。”瑟兰迪尔催促。  
\---  
从海边回来，奇力和莱格拉斯能清楚地感觉到自家大人的变化，索林和瑟兰迪尔相处得就像什么都没有发生过一般。  
索林果然没有食言，只要条件允许，他都会给瑟兰迪尔准备丰盛营养的饭食，看着他从皮包骨头渐渐恢复正常，索林确实松了一口气。可是瑟兰迪尔不算了，跟索林抱怨自己的身材不好胖了胖了胖了的，索林却没见他少吃一口。  
日子慢慢过，索林不愿意有所动作，因为瑟兰迪尔除了让自己内射外再无表示——索林也知道这对自己算是莫大的荣幸——急不得，尤其是自己脑洞开太大不明不白离开人家一次，你这时候表示我挺喜欢你，我想跟你过日子，人家不得怀疑你究竟是不是有病，要是吓跑了瑟兰迪尔不值当。  
索林有耐心，他等得起。  
说实话，能独占瑟兰迪尔，索林已经满足得不行不行了。  
\---  
比尔博的生日临近，一群好朋友都在商量怎么给他个惊喜。索林喝了口酒说就算咱们计划好了，甘道夫那老家伙也会提前透出去，我太了解那个老头了。  
这话当着甘道夫的面抛出来，一桌子人都安静了，只等着看戏，这导师和学生要开始撕了，更有甚者，比如瑟兰迪尔，竟然抓起一把瓜子递给埃尔隆德让他边吃边看。  
甘道夫歪头想了想，说也对，前脚决定好后脚我肯定告诉他。那咱们就散了吧散了吧，让比尔博自己决定怎么过。  
索林等的就是这句话。比尔博一直跟他抱怨成天开张累了想歇歇，也让袋底洞员工放个假。  
比尔博借此关了一天门，拉着一群好友去另一个酒吧喝酒。  
这不是矫情吗？  
可他们乐在其中。  
酒过三巡，一伙子大老爷们酒量小的全部醉倒，流得桌子下地板上哪里都是，酒量大的，比如索林，和没事人似的看平日里人模人样的家伙原形毕露。瑟兰迪尔有点小醉，自顾自喝酒，让索林找代驾或者出租车把一群人运回各家，索林干活麻利，完成任务后两人换了个小桌子继续对着喝。  
“比尔博也是挺累的。”瑟兰迪尔先开口，伸手把索林杯子里的樱桃拿来吃掉，“明天又得老老实实上班干活。”  
索林：“有几个人像你一般滋润，在电脑前面打打字钱就来了。”  
瑟兰迪尔在桌下踹了索林小腿：“你以为写东西像写病历一样有个套路千篇一律就可以了吗？榆木脑袋。”  
“你倒是说来听听，我怎么个榆木脑袋法？你的书基本都是一个套路，见面，约炮，约炮，见面，看对眼了，然后分开——故事结束。没点新意，就连那些激情戏都差不多一种风格，我是说，有几个人能一夜七次？还有什么样的人能‘包罗万象’？这些都是骗小孩的，偏偏这玩意小孩子还不能看！”  
瑟兰迪尔听着他的话，脸色由调笑到平淡到耷拉下来拧眉看他：“你什么意思？”  
“我是说，你的书我喜欢看，虽然情节源自你的生活，可大部分还是想象的产物，没什么真实性，这和病历不一样。”索林看瑟兰迪尔脸色不悦，连忙给自己圆话。  
瑟兰迪尔一点也不买账：“你到底想说什么？”  
“……”索林默默给瑟兰迪尔倒满酒，也给自己续上，“没什么，喝酒。”  
“不许你喝，你给我说清楚。”瑟兰迪尔一口灌下索林杯中酒，瞪眼气呼呼地嘟嘴，一副今天不说个一二三大爷我就和你没完了模样。  
“喝醉了耍酒疯……”索林压低声音咕哝一声。酒保过来给瑟兰迪尔和索林推荐他们店里一款新出的鸡尾酒，瑟兰迪尔爽快地买了两杯，在索林期待的目光中自己独占，看索林从期待变为不知所措，再到扶额感叹我太天真，心情恢复得不错，又点两杯，这次分给索林一杯。索林抿酒时偷偷往瑟兰迪尔那边瞟几眼，他看着酒吧驻唱歌手似乎沉浸其中。  
瑟兰迪尔果然有点醉，索林心想，不然怎么对他的偷窥无动于衷。当然，不排除他真的沉浸在歌手声音里的可能。  
歌手在唱《无言以对》。  
“如果你支离破碎，我们可否将你修补，你口中的底线是否是个玩笑话？我不会再提此事，你让我无言以对，如此无言以对……”  
“索林，你让我无言以对。”瑟兰迪尔冷不丁冲索林唱。  
索林偏头看瑟兰迪尔，他面色潮红，眼神迷离，伸向酒杯的手总也抓不稳，便知道瑟兰迪尔醉了，他叫来酒保打听，知道瑟兰迪尔最后几杯都是烈性酒兑起来的，虽然尝起来没什么特殊，可三杯下肚，足够瑟兰迪尔这样已经有一晚上酒底子的小酒虫萌生醉意。  
叹了口气，索林架起瑟兰迪尔，劝他赶紧回去睡觉。  
“不要……”瑟兰迪尔嘟囔，“索林，陪我跳舞。”说罢剥夺索林的反对的权利，拖着他走向舞池。索林被拉手一脸无奈地跟在后面。  
上次和瑟兰迪尔跳舞，这家伙踩自己的力度之大索林毕生难忘，这次？已经被他养胖了的瑟兰迪尔？和自己跳舞？  
音乐响起，索林只好先发制人紧箍瑟兰迪尔的身子，让他与自己保持一定距离——起码一只脚的距离。他双手掐瑟兰迪尔的腰，跟着音乐摇摆，变幻莫测的酒吧灯光下，他的脸颊与瑟兰迪尔的相靠，他庆幸今天刮过胡子，瑟兰迪尔老老实实把脸和他黏在一起。  
在舞池中，他们吸引了不少目光。这个吧里异性恋居多，一对对情侣向他们投去异样的目光，也有一些对二人露出理解的微笑，可他们毫不在意，他们甚至不知道自己成了焦点。  
瑟兰迪尔还算有点自知，他迷迷糊糊地看着周围环境，他凑到耳边，用只有索林能听到的声音说：“索林，我仔细考虑了你的话，我一定要写一篇真实的故事...”  
“你敢写我就敢看。我可是木精灵的迷弟。”索林笑。瑟兰迪尔还在纠结这回事啊，他还真是...小心眼。不管是情人眼里出西施还是酒精和灯光的化学反应，索林觉得瑟兰迪尔可爱到不行。  
“你看你，”瑟兰迪尔停下动作，他有点热，而且思路也不如平日清晰，与索林相贴的脸颊火撩一般滚烫，索林身上醇厚的酒香与脖颈上尚未消散的海洋风古龙水味道让瑟兰迪尔疲于思考，他只是想到什么就说什么，他唯一可以肯定的是这些都是平日绝对不会说出口的真心话，可他就是抑制不住，“你这么直白……性格虽然臭屁但总体还算不错，长得高，身材好，还长这么帅……要是有人和我抢你怎么办？”说罢莞尔一笑，说不出得勾人魂魄。索林是这么久第一次听到瑟兰迪尔直白地夸奖他胯下那玩意以外的地方，只觉得一阵激动，恨不得在众目睽睽之下给他一个拥抱，把他揉到自己胸膛里去。大声冲他喊我爱你我爱你你愿不愿意和我在一起。  
“就算有人想追我，看见你便打了退堂鼓。”索林把头埋到瑟兰迪尔肩膀偷笑，看起来瑟兰迪尔还是很在乎自己的，光想这点就足够索林咧嘴傻笑半年的。  
瑟兰迪尔听了这句奉承，心情大好，更何况他不傻，听的出索林话里对他的着迷，于是撇嘴，装出一副不在意的模样：“你真恶心，一大老爷们羞什么。”按着他的头把索林推开，瑟兰迪尔向眉头紧锁的男人勾勾手指，示意他跟自己来。  
\---  
“你想干嘛？”索林一把夺过瑟兰迪尔手里的车钥匙，“你都喝成这样了！开车？”  
瑟兰迪尔拉开车门坐到驾驶室去：“你拿着钥匙还不放心？我就进来坐一会。”说罢带上车门，不知干什么去了，索林被晾在一边。  
来这里喝酒的人鲜有驾车的，就算开，也是一般的平民车，可瑟兰迪尔……  
这家伙开了豪车。  
索林对瑟兰迪尔的收入也算是了解一二，他绝对，绝对不会靠着写小说赚的钱过上壕的生活，就冲奇力从莱戈拉斯家回来之后一脸打了鸡血地嚷嚷东西多好吃多好吃，莱戈拉斯家真的好大好大这件事，索林就明白瑟兰迪尔肯定有别的经济来源，只不过瑟兰迪尔不想让自己知道，他便不刻意打听。  
索林打量瑟兰迪尔的车，瑟兰迪尔看起来特别精致一人，竟然喜欢越野。午夜的停车场空无一人，索林看着空荡荡的周围，寻思找找有没有什么摄像头——好吧只有摄像没有头——便被瑟兰迪尔叫住。  
瑟兰迪尔把头从车窗里探出，拍拍副驾驶的座位：“快上来！”  
“别闹。”索林摇头。“我看这边不太安全，要不要找个代驾来……”不等他说完瑟兰迪尔升上车窗，索林只能看见车膜倒影下自己的苦逼脸。  
喝高了的瑟兰迪尔性格确实软萌不少，却也崩坏了……  
索林靠着车门，手里握着车钥匙，料想瑟兰迪尔也做不出什么出格的事，等他稍微醒醒酒，就立刻找个代驾把这祖宗送回去。  
可瑟兰迪尔似乎铁了心要做出格的事。  
车窗再次降下，索林转过身不耐烦：“又怎么……”  
他的话语被一双白皙的脚硬生生截断打回去。  
瑟兰迪尔已经把车座放平，斜躺在深色车垫上，双肘支撑身体，把膝盖架在车窗下沿，探出双脚，脚趾在索林腰带上游走，先是把他衬衣下摆挑出腰带，后又不痛不痒地摩挲索林已经有了反应的裤裆：“你觉得呢？”瑟兰迪尔脱得干净，像一只偷腥的白猫，舔舔嘴角，“这回，进来吗？”  
\---  
瑟兰迪尔一定是故意的。索林在摸索兜的时候想，空无一人的停车场，碰巧坏掉的摄像头，充足的车内空间，车震专用太阳膜，恰好能微弱照亮车内的灯光，防水坐垫……  
可你准备瓶润滑剂会死啊？索林一边泄愤般在趴在自己身上的瑟兰迪尔弹性良好的屁股上抓了两把，一边气冲冲地在兜里摸出一个小瓶子，里面装的护手霜，与市面上兜售的不同，成分只有白凡士林和芝麻油，单位发的。  
“只能用这个了……”索林说，虽然他们很有先见之明地把四个车窗都向下降了些许保证氧气充足，可他还是感觉自己有点缺氧发晕，当然也可能是气的，“凡士林，虽然不会——”  
“真啰嗦。”瑟兰迪尔一把抓过来，“再那么多废话，我用档把操自己，你哪凉快哪呆着，反正横竖是条棍子，还不会软下去。”瑟兰迪尔粗鲁地撸了几下索林的硬挺，舔了舔索林的乳头就算表示“虽然我这么说，你索林我还是要的”，试图拧开瓶盖，怎奈酒精作祟，再加上他的双手已经被二人的前液打湿，滑滑的，瓶子并没有顺遂人愿被拧开。“埃雷博是穷疯了吗，就发点凡士林啊，你皮糙肉厚的也没见有什么变化呢。”瑟兰迪尔话匣子关不上，一边拧一边损索林，“你不还说什么不用乳液，加水可劲搓搓脸就够用了，你就算把皮都搓掉了也没我白。”  
“德行。”索林翻了个白眼，从他手里拿过瓶子，顺利在手上暖了一团，抹到瑟兰迪尔欲求不满的入口处。借凡士林的滑腻，索林顺利地刺入一根手指，熟练地找到让瑟兰迪尔疯狂，不，这时应该是让瑟兰迪尔闭嘴的点，开始不轻不重地按压，瑟兰迪尔就像打开什么开关似的，从腰到四肢突然失力，趴在索林身子上跟着索林的节奏直哼哼。  
“别急……”索林抽出手指，在手上又倒了厚厚一堆，轻轻顺着入口推进去，又加了一根，缓慢进出，双指分开，扩张已经开始蠢蠢欲动的内壁。  
瑟兰迪尔像个得不到糖吃的孩子一般，失望地开始玩起索林的耳朵。瑟兰迪尔一呼一吸之间满是酒精气味，喷到索林侧脸上，他像只猫般动手挠索林的鬓角，手指顽皮伸入索林的耳朵眼里，双唇含住索林的耳垂吸吮，并且在索林每次刺激他敏感点的时候配合地发出甜腻的哼哼声，勃起紧贴在索林形状明显的腹肌上，瑟兰迪尔左右轻轻扭动，让欲望摩擦索林的肉体，表达自己对这家伙温吞的手指的不满。  
终于，索林的“开荒”工作终于结束，说真的，瑟兰迪尔很不习惯索林这样婆婆妈妈硬要自己完全放松下来才肯进洞的方式，他喜欢粗暴一点的——疼点没事，他承认自己有那么一点M——但他每次都会被这个行为背后满满的关心和温柔哄得没有半分怨言。  
“索林，索林，索林……”瑟兰迪尔环住索林的脖颈，“你想看我吞下档把吗？”他开玩笑道。手指顺索林的前额，抚平他紧锁的眉头，滑过高耸的鼻子，按过柔软的双唇，摸他下巴的胡茬，最后停到他的喉结上。“想看我用一根没有生命的棍子捅自己吗？”  
这人真不要脸。索林第一反应是这样子。然后他想象一下瑟兰迪尔骑在那根棍子上的模样。  
老天爷你放过我吧。索林感觉光是想象那根画面他就能射出来。  
喝醉了的瑟兰迪尔真是……  
索林暗暗下决心，要告诉瑟兰迪尔自己不在他身边的时候少喝酒，对身体不好。当然，以后定期约他出来喝酒，灌醉这个小婊砸。  
索林你这个伪君子。  
“哦承认吧索林，你想看，我那么做你的小兄弟会硬得更厉害。”瑟兰迪尔弹了一下索林由于想象变得硬邦邦的阴茎，“如果你想看，我可以这么做，我是个善解人意的人。”  
索林脑中小剧场被强迫结束，他双手托住瑟兰迪尔的屁股，“你还是先照顾这个有感觉的棍子吧，那个，凉。”  
瑟兰迪尔歪头看着他眨眨眼，算是同意了。他弓身抬起屁股，小心翼翼地防备一头撞到车顶，索林扶住阴茎，引导瑟兰迪尔坐下去。  
当头部突破那圈环形肌肉的时候，索林和瑟兰迪尔同时发出满足的叹息，瑟兰迪尔身子继续下沉，磨合多次的身体很快适应了这个类似骑乘的体位，进入带来的不适感也逐渐消退。索林仰躺在驾驶座上，双手轻握瑟兰迪尔的腰，任凭这个金发精灵耸动身躯，像骑马一般颠簸，每次身体下坠，裹着索林阴茎的内壁都紧紧收缩，讨好一般让它施舍些许淫液，瑟兰迪尔体力不错，二人也有过瑟兰迪尔在上面主导，一起高潮的经历，索林打算让瑟兰迪尔就这么去了，让这家伙累点省得过会再变话唠。可是老天偏偏不理睬索林的想法。  
“啊！”瑟兰迪尔正“骑”得兴起，忘乎所以间抬了头，一脑袋撞到车顶，疼得龇牙咧嘴几乎蹦出脏字。  
索林赶紧把自己那玩意抽出来。他怕自己笑太猛把持不住射出来，真到那个时候谁笑谁还说不准。  
“笑什么！”瑟兰迪尔脸色潮红，不知是疼的还是恼得，但索林更愿意相信是被操的。  
“把自己玩进去了哈。”索林摸着下巴给瑟兰迪尔揉揉头，嘴朝后座一努：“跪在那里，从后面进。”  
瑟兰迪尔乖乖听话，他跟自己说撞到头完全是因为自己长得太高，而不是在索林的阴茎上他沉醉得无法自持。  
瑟兰迪尔跪在后座上，双手抱着头枕，他的屁股高高对着索林胯下的怪物。  
“我挺想看你在换档杆上自慰的，”索林说，“但是……做那样的事，对你来说太残忍，你没有必要为了取悦我做到那地步。”他俯下身啃咬瑟兰迪尔白嫩的臀肉，在上面留下几个牙印，手指玩弄瑟瑟发抖的穴口，欺身压上瑟兰迪尔，阴茎对准一开一合的穴口猛推进去，不偏不倚正巧擦过他的敏感点，瑟兰迪尔被这一动作推得向前一个趔趄，颤巍巍的顶端一股脑地吐了一波前液在车垫子上，瑟兰迪尔发出一声餮足的呻吟。他伸手向后，揉捏两下男人结实的臀部，示意他可以开始了。  
索林得到允许，自然开始急干猛攻，凭借凡士林的润滑顺利地进进出出，索林熟练地顶撞瑟兰迪尔的敏感点，他伸出一双长手环住瑟兰迪尔，在他身后抠弄充血的乳首，撩起瑟兰迪尔的金发亲吻他的脖颈，在他的肩胛骨上留下一个个吻痕。  
我的我的我的我的……  
索林一遍一遍在心里念，每次他把瑟兰迪尔拥入怀中，感受他的体温，都忍不住想要诉说自己心中的爱意，在他的耳边说一千次一万次都不会疲惫，我爱你三个字承载的太多。  
可他不敢，真的不敢。  
从上次分开后，他的顾虑便太多，他的担忧太多，他的无奈太多。  
所以他只能像现在这样，不停地亲吻瑟兰迪尔，呼唤他的名字，希望在自己的声音中，瑟兰迪尔能听出端倪，给自己一点信任，一次机会，相信自己不会再次离开。  
“索林……索林……”瑟兰迪尔回应，听到低沉的声音一次次呢喃自己的名字，心中突然像是涌起一股暖流，他似乎要沉沦在这道充满磁性的声音里，每一次呼唤，都伴随着大力顶撞，身体的空虚被填满，内心似乎也被一点点地修补回原来的模样，有什么感情急迫地想要冲出——瑟兰迪尔在它的催促下只想看索林的脸，索林看自己的眼神是那么温柔，眸子似大海般波澜不惊，等待自己的征服。“让我看着你，让我看你的脸……”  
索林温柔地抽出，将瑟兰迪尔转过来，调笑道：“你怎么变得这么矫情了？”  
瑟兰迪尔捏着索林的肱二头肌，满足于那里的饱满：“没什么，就是……想看。”  
他不知道自己为何要这么做，他只是觉得他和索林两人有时候就像一对结婚多年的夫夫，斗嘴拆台，互相挑毛病，好像世界上没有再烂得过你的人，我瞎了眼怎么当初会选你，可当肌肤相亲，二人没有一丝隔阂的时候，又觉得只有这个人，能让自己如此心甘情愿，为这个人付出所有。索林啊索林，你是我寻找的那个人吗？瑟兰迪尔不止一次问自己，但他无法忘记索林曾经不带一丝犹豫地离开，曾经悄无声息无缘无故地从生活中消失，曾经让自己再次经历失去的痛苦。他不敢问，不敢试探，生怕索林只是玩玩，生怕自己的认真与纠缠让他再次离开。这是爱情吗？瑟兰迪尔不明白，如果是，为什么会如此担惊受怕？如此患得患失？如此缺乏安全感？  
“吻我。”瑟兰迪尔道。  
索林微笑着在瑟兰迪尔额头印下一吻。  
“吻我。”瑟兰迪尔继续说。  
索林俯身亲吻他的两颊。  
“吻我。”  
“吻我。”  
“吻我。”  
索林亲吻了瑟兰迪尔身上每一处，他的鼻梁，他的眼睑，他的锁骨，他的肩窝，他的手腕，他的肚脐，他的侧腰，他的膝盖，他的脚踝，他的足趾……他轻啜，或者啃咬，总会在对的地方选择对的方式，可瑟兰迪尔依旧不满足，一遍又一遍地重复，好像索林的吻统统印错了地方。  
“你想让我吻多少次都可以，”索林握住自己那根在瑟兰迪尔臀缝间摩擦，“可我想，是时候进去了。”瑟兰迪尔点头。待索林整根没入，瑟兰迪尔突然的一句话让索林几乎虎躯一震泄得个世界再见。  
“接吻。”  
“什么？”索林不敢相信自己的耳朵。  
“接吻……亲嘴……你的嘴，我的嘴，对一起——不要告诉我你不知道怎么做。”瑟兰迪尔一脸无奈，索林明显愣住了，对他的话没有反应。  
“真的吗？”索林声音颤抖，瑟兰点头，索林顺势将自己的唇压到瑟兰迪尔双唇上——这一天来得太突然，出乎索林意料，没有一丁点的预兆。索林小心翼翼地与瑟兰迪尔双唇相贴，他甚至能感觉到自己的唇在颤抖，接吻对瑟兰迪尔什么意义他也知道，这是在承认自己在他心中已占据一席之地，是瑟兰迪尔愿意与他亲近，愿意与他分享，愿意打开心扉的无言宣告，瑟兰迪尔愿意，他愿意！  
瑟兰迪尔并不满足于这样小孩子过家家的接触，他主动伸出舌头舔过索林有些干裂的唇，将舌头伸入对方的口腔。他并不认为他与索林接吻是什么里程碑，他这一举动只是想看看自己是真的愿意与他接吻，与他接近，还是之前每一次做爱时萌生的本能冲动，源自永不干涸的对索林的好奇之泉。  
事实是，他并不抵触与索林接吻，他甚至很享受。与他的舌纠缠，交换津液，瑟兰迪尔觉得自己像一条被捞出水池的鱼，肺中空气被逐渐抽离，他沉醉，沉醉在索林现在给予自己，有些霸道的吻中。索林的舌体与他的舌体接触，让他头皮发麻，像触电一样紧张肌肉，瑟兰迪尔四肢紧紧缠住索林，像溺水的人抱紧一根浮木，仿佛索林就是他生存下去的唯一希望。  
他们保持接吻的姿势，索林开始了律动，唇舌交缠，索林感觉自己被瑟兰迪尔呼吸中带出的酒气醉晕，他从没有如此兴奋，如此满足，他愿意为这个吻付出一切，他愿意为这个男人献出一切，他愿意为这份得到回报的感情放弃引以为傲的自尊。  
神啊，感谢你对我祈祷的回应，感谢你赐予我的礼物，感谢你给我的希望。  
神啊，如果今日过后，我将失去所有，明日启程，我们形同陌路，我也会欣然接受你的安排。  
我爱这个男人，我爱他的一切，我愿意为爱牺牲一切。  
-Marry The Night-END-


End file.
